


Ghosted

by promptfillangel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, ghostjob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promptfillangel/pseuds/promptfillangel
Summary: Prompt fill for Overwatch KM: "Can Reaper suck a dick whilst in wraith form? He doesn't know but Jack triple dog dares him to do it. Gabe decides to win the bet by sucking Jack off in plain sight. Maybe it's dark, or under a table, or during a dust storm. However it happens, it ends with Morrison having his dick out and his knees weak"





	Ghosted

 

"But you can sort of control it, right?"

"Kinda - I mean, I can make certain parts of my body... solid. Does that make sense?"

Gabriel and Jack were sat on the roof, watching the sunset, and enjoying some well-earned rest after a hard mission. They had also been drinking heavily.

"So you could, say, steal Jesse's cape from around his neck without him noticing?"

"His  _serape_ , Jack. I probably could, as long as my hand was solid to take it."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, and took another swig of his beer. "I dare you."

"What?"

"I dare you to go and steal his cape. Without him noticing."

Gabriel stared at Jack in disbelief for a moment before replying. "Of all the- that's what you want me to do?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jack deflated a little, dejected.

"That's really the best you can come up with - steal that kid's serape. Death-defying powers, but that's the best dare you have?" Gabriel shook his head. "Honestly Jack, I expected better from you."

Jack sat back, pensive, and took a minute to think. "Okay, how about this one then; you suck me off, but only partly in ghost form"

Gabriel turned to Jack, smirking "You're getting a little better at this Morrison, but it's still not really a dare."

Silence returned as the two men mulled the situation over a little more. It was only broken by the door to the roof behind them being swung open, and Ana's voice calling out to them;

"You two! Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes"

Jack half-turned back to her, "Don't mind me, I'll eat in my room aga-"

"Absolutely not!" Ana interrupted him. "You need to spend some time with your squad outside of missions - both of you! You will eat with your teammates tonight; I don't want to come looking for you." With that, she stormed off.

Gabriel turned to Jack and raised his eyebrows "I think you're in a bit of trouble."

"I think she meant you too, Gabe" Jack smiled at him. The smile turned into a giggle, and the giggle into hearty laughter. Gabriel frowned.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"Okay, okay, how about this for a dare? I dare you- no, I DOUBLE dare- no, I TRIPLE DOG DARE you-" Jack couldn't stop giggling to get the words out. Gabriel leaned in towards him.

"Oh please, just tell me what it is, Jack"

He managed to stifle his laughter for a moment, "Ghost blowjob, like we said - but over dinner. Or, under, rather - under the table. With everyone there." Jack beamed at his own drunken genius. Gabriel sighed and started to stand.

"Well, I can see that you're not taking this seriously-"

"No! No, Gabe, I mean it." Jack looked earnestly up at him, "Please, it's the only thing that will get me through dinner with the squad"

Try as he might, Gabriel couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes. He smiled down at Jack. "Fine. But when Ana comes for my hide for not being at dinner, I'll tell her you're to blame."

-

"Where's Reyes?" Ana asked as Jack sat down at the dinner table. Dinner was already in full swing. Angela was trying to pry Jesse and Moira apart as they squabbled, while Torbjorn laughed heartily from across the table. Fareeha giggled and used her spoon to fling food at Reinhardt, who would have retaliated if it wasn't for Brigitte holding him back.

Jack really hated dinner with the squad. He sighed deeply. 

"Gabe decided not to join us tonight" he replied, "Can you blame him, Ana?"

She looked around at the scene before them, and shot Jack a worried glance, "I understand, Jack. But this is all part of squad bonding. If you're expecting them to have your back in the field-" she was cut off by a loud squeal from Lena. Ana frowned and left Jack to resolve the situation. As alone as he would be for now, he looked over his shoulder at the door, shrouded in shadows, and nodded once. Amongst the chaos, he was the only one to notice the dark disembodied figure creep across the floor and under the table. 

Jack stared blankly at his plate in front of him, prodding its contents with his fork. He felt Gabe's presence around his legs; warm, like hot breath, and not unpleasant. Gabriel reached out and unzipped Jack's pants slowly, savoring every moment he had to make the man suffer. He started to slowly stroke Jack's hardening cock through his underwear. Jack's eyes closed as he tried to remain focused-

"Jack!" Lena's voice called him, and his eyes snapped open.

"Lena, please, the commander is tired, and he's had a long day. Let him rest" Ana placed one hand on her shoulder, to quieten the girl. Jack gave Ana a thankful smile, and closed his eyes again.

As he did, Gabe fiddled with Jack's underwear, and unsheathed his now-hard cock. Heady from the alcohol, Jack breathed deeply as Gabe's tongue flicked over his tip, tasting him slowly, teasing. Above the table, Jack clenched his fist a little, frustrated, and eager for more.

Gabe suddenly took Jack's length into his mouth, making him gasp and flinch, banging the table with one hand. A few members of the team at the table stopped arguing to give Jack concerned looks; he could feel Gabe silently laughing around his cock. It was nearly impossible for him to maintain composure.

"Nearly fell asleep there, Morrison!" Reinhardt broke the silence with a chuckle. Jack smiled weakly back.

"Uh, yeah... I'm a little tired..." His voice wavered slightly, but the others had already moved on, their full attention back to a story Reinhardt was telling.

Jack allowed himself to slip a hand under the table. He felt it pass through the warmth of Gabriel's ghost form, until it was batted away with a quiet growl. He settled for leaving his clenched fists rest on the table.

Gabriel dutifully licked up and down Jack's length, causing him to shudder. He played with Jack's tip in his mouth, and Jack felt him hum contentedly. He bit the inside of his cheeks to try and control himself, but a quiet whimper crept out. Luckily, it seemed no one had noticed his slip up.

Gabe suddenly slammed his mouth down, taking in all of him at once; Jack bit down on his lip hard in response, and winced. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus, but the overstimulation was too much. He could taste blood on lip from the bite.

People slowly began to leave the table, and the room started to quieten. Jack chanced opening his eyes, and met Ana's gaze in response. She gave him a concerned look, before her eyes slowly widened in realization. She shook her head and scowled at him, herding the last people out of the room, turning to him and giving him one last disappointed grunt before leaving the room herself.

Jack was unable to hold himself until she was out of earshot - he moaned as Gabe continued to suck, feeling himself come close.

"G-Gabe..." he groaned. He came suddenly then, seeing stars. Gabriel hungrily lapped at his cock.

Jack fell back in his chair, panting, exhausted. Gabriel materialised beside him, back in human form, and laughed at him.

"Not bad, Morrison. Maybe we should do this again." He bend over Jack and kissed him deeply, letting the man taste himself in his mouth. Pulling away, he ruffled his hair, and turned to walk away. He hesitated; "Oh, and by the way; I won the dare. Next time, it's my turn." Jack could hear the grin in his voice.

As Gabriel walked off. Jack felt himself drifting off. Weak at the knees, still panting slightly, and unable to stand. He took some time to come back to his senses, before pulling himself together, zipping his pants up, and following Gabriel to his room.

Gabe was right; it was his turn next.


End file.
